Camp
by robinhood9994
Summary: Camp is a Harry Potter fiction: Harry is going to Hogwarts for a summer camp. The first camp in the history of Hogwarts. Who knows how it will turn out? Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!
1. Summer

_**Chapter 1: Summer**_

**A/N: So I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to write a Harry Potter story, one because no one reviewed my first story and so now I don't know what to improve on. Two, because, well I am not a great writer. It was fun to write this though! **

**Thanks to randomness101 –Fanfic Freak for beta reading! :D**

**

* * *

**

It was the summer after sixth year, two months before school started. Harry had been stuck locked up in his room all summer long, but now it was time. He had been looking forward to this camp all summer. Harry was about to sneak away from the Dursley's household and onto the train to Hogwarts where, he would then spend a week learning how to apparate. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were all going, too. It was going to be the best week of his life. He was about to be at his favorite place in the world without homework or annoying teachers, except of course Snape. Snape will be the one to teach them how to apparate. Harry wished it could have been Dumbledore to teach the camp but nothing ever works how he wants. Snape hates them so much that Gryfindor will probably start with negative points at the beginning of the year.

Harry was packing his stuff when is owl, Hedwig, flew in. Harry thought she had been hunting, but instead she had a piece of parchment in her claws. She settled on Harry's shoulder, letting him grab the letter. He infolded it; it was from Ron.

**Dear Harry,**

**Tomorrow the train comes! I am so excited to see you and Hermione. If you manage to make it to the end of your street without being noticed we will be there to pick you up in Dad's car. Be there at 4 o'clock tomorrow morning. The train then leaves at 7.**

**Sincerely, Ron**

Harry had gotten up and moved to his desk while he was reading the letter. He then got out a scrap piece of parchment and quill, sat down, and jotted down a reply. In the meantime Hedwig was eating in her cage.

**Dear Ron,**

**I can't wait to see you either! It is going to be so much fun… and when it comes time to take the apparition test we will ace it. And I can be there at 4. Talk to you then.**

**Sincerely, Harry**

Then he got up and went to Hedwig, folding the parchment as he went. Hedwig was still eating but Harry thought she could wait till she got back. So he grabbed a piece of string and tied the letter to her leg.

"Take this to the Burrow," he told Hedwig, as he carried her to the window and set her on the ledge so she could fly off. She squawked with, what he took as "I will take this to Ron," and left.

Harry resumed packing. He already had his robes in the trunk; now he was putting away his school books. Aunt Petunia called his name, and Harry guessed it was time for dinner. He left his packing unfinished, hoping no one would come up in his room. After all the Dursley's didn't know he was about to sneak out. He closed his bedroom door and headed downstairs. Boy was he starved; he had barely eaten any lunch because Aunt Petunia had made her homemade meatloaf. It was absolutely gross. For dinner they were having spaghetti with meatballs. Not his favorite, but better than Aunt Petunia's homemade meatloaf.

When Harry arrived in the kitchen the Dursley's had already started eating. That was the Dursley's, rude as heck. The kitchen was small with only a table and kitchen appliances. The kitchen and the living room were connected. He sat down in his usual spot, and dug in.

"Stop eating like a pig, Harry!" cried Aunt Petunia.

"Sorry," mumbled Harry as he shoved another fork full of spaghetti in his mouth. Uncle Vernon glared at Harry, as routine. Once dinner was over Aunt Petunia served rice pudding. Dudley inhaled it as though he hadn't been fed in three weeks. Though, it would be a lie to say that he doesn't eat 24/7-just like his father. Harry didn't really touch his pudding, so Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon dismissed him to his room. Harry didn't mind, he hated mealtime at the Dursley's… no, he hated anytime at the Dursley's.

Immediately as Harry entered his room he closed the door and ran to his trunk. The sooner he finished packing and went to sleep the sooner he would be with Ron. Harry would have no problem leaving the house. The Dursley's snored like pigs. There would be no way he would be heard. Which Harry was greatful of, it made it just a tad bit easier for him to escape. He sat on his bed and looked around.

"Hedwig!" Harry gasped. He hadn't even realized that she had returned. Once again she was carrying a letter. He ran over to her and grabbed the letter. It read-

**Harry,**

**Good to know you received my letter. Just an FYI the car will be parked next to the first light post at the end of the street. We will be using the invisible function so wait on the right side of the street.**

**-Ron**

Harry put the letter under his bed with every other letter he had received. He was almost done packing. He glanced at the clock, it was 9 o'clock! He jumped off the bed and resumed packing. There was a knock on his door.

"Harry, did you finish your chores?" questioned Uncle Vernon.

"Yes, every single one of them," Harry called as he rolled his eyes. He was in the middle of trying to make everything look normal, in case Uncle Vernon tried to come in.

"You better have done them, and done them well, or else I will give you more," threatened Uncle Vernon with that "I'm serious" kind of tone. Harry knew he meant it but struggled not to laugh at Uncle Vernon's attempt to be a parent. He heard Uncle Vernon's footsteps fade away so he knew the coast was clear. He pulled out his trunk once again and finished his packing. He then put on some of his better clothes, set his alarm clock, and sank into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Harry found himself walking alone, into Hogwarts. It was decorated with streamers everywhere. He looked around; other than the streamers everything looked the same._

"_Hello?" yelled Harry, "Is anyone here?" He was so confused. He ran into the Great Hall. Dumbledore was seated, head down, at the table._

"_Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry, "Is that you?" Harry slowly walked up the aisle between tables. "Professor Dumbledore!" Harry repeated a little bit louder hoping maybe that Dumbledore had fallen asleep, wanting to wake him up. Dumbledore didn't move. Harry was now running towards Dumbledore,_

"_Professor Dumbledore!" screamed Harry. Harry was standing along the head table, in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore slowly raised his head, but it wasn't Dumbledore's face Harry was greeted by. The face Harry was looking at was scary. It was a faded green color. There was no nose. Instead the nostrils were flat in their face. The eyes were a scary shade of blue/green. Harry's scar started to burn. Burn really, really bad. He knew immediately who this person was. The person spoke to him in parselmouth._

"_Harry, it is nice to meet you once again." Harry was scared. He didn't know what to do. Harry asked in a threatening voice,_

"_What did you do with Dumbledore?" Voldemort chuckled then replied, still speaking in parseltongue._

"_No need to worry about him Harry, you will never see him again. Now there is no one to protect you." Harry turned and ran with Voldemort chuckling in the background. He ran and ran._

* * *

Harry woke with the cold sweats. His scar was burning. He looked at the clock. It was 3:30. Harry got up and went to the bathroom. When he came back to his room he got a great surprise.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review!**

**-robinhood9994 3**


	2. The Weasleys

_**Chapter 2: The Weasleys**_

**A/N: Well here it is. I don't really know what I think of it myself but in a way it does sound good. So enjoy, and thanks to randomness101 –Fanfic Freak for beta reading!**

* * *

_Harry woke with the cold sweats. His scare was burning. He looked at the clock. It was 3:30. Harry got up and went to the bathroom. When he came back to his room he got a great surprise._

_

* * *

_

Harry walked into his room; and looked up. Once he saw the sight in front of him his face was painted with a look of excitement.

"Ron! What are you doing here? I was just about to leave," Harry smiled, though he was a bit puzzled. Ron looked confused, as though he thought Harry was mad at him.

"Yeah, well… I couldn't wait okay?" He responded shyly, looking down at his shoes. Once he looked up and saw Harry's face his own face lit up. "Harry, can you believe it? The train will be here in less than a few hours and then we will be off to Hogwarts!"

Ron had already pulled out Harry's shoes and coat for him, and Harry didn't take much time putting the rest of his attire on.

"I know; it's going to be great!" Harry smiled, but his smile turned into a scowl when he remembered the only bad part of his time at Hogwarts. "The only problem is Snape. Why does he have to be the one to teach us?"

"I don't know; I think that Professor McGonagall would have been a better teach-" Ron started to voice his own opinion, but Harry interrupted him by telling him to hush.

"Shh! Let's go now before Uncle Vernon hears us." He said as he glanced over his shoulder at Ron. Harry went to his desk and took out the note he had prepared the other night and reread it one last time:

_Dear Uncle Vernon,_

_I have left to go to Hogwarts for a camp. Afterwards, if it is alright with Ron's family I may stay at their house until school starts. If not they will bring me home and I will be here for another two weeks. I will be back sooner or later. Goodbye._

_From, Harry_

He set it down on his already made bed. Ron grabbed Hedwig then went for Harry's broom as Harry grabbed his own trunk. Ron walked out into the hall and Harry turned around and closed the door quickly but quietly.

They tip-toed downstairs and made their way to the front door.

Harry stretched and grabbed the key to the door and unlocked it quickly. He set the key back where he found it and walked out the front door. He couldn't re-lock it but that was too bad. The Dursley's could live one night without the door locked.

Ron was already waiting for Harry at the end of the driveway. They walked together down Privet Drive. Harry started heading to the right side of the street.

"Harry, we're parked over here," Ron informed. He was pointing to the left side of the street. Before Harry could reply, a car door opened out of midair. He totally forgot, Mr. Weasley's car was an invisible, flying, car. He laughed with relief. Fred stepped out of the car, or was it George? He didn't know, since they were Ron's older brothers who were identical twins. He assumed it was Fred.

"Hello Harry! Glad you could come with us!" he said through a smile. All of the sudden the car reappeared. It was an old beat up car with blue chipped off paint. The bumpers were marked up and the hood was dented. Mr. Weasley got out of the front seat.

"Harry! So glad to see you, my boy!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed as he hugged Harry. Ron had already put Harry's stuff in the trunk of the car and climbed in with everyone else. Mr. Weasley held the door open for Harry so he could also climb in. Once he was in and buckled Mrs. Weasley turned around in the front seat to see Harry.

"How have you been, Harry?" she asked with such a big smile Harry swore he could see her uvula.

"I've been good. Thank you so much for coming to get me," he replied with a hearty smile. She returned it with the same smile.

"No worries dear, we are able to do anything for you," she pointed out. Harry thought about this for a second and realized he liked that fact. He sat back and relaxed. One thought came into his head; he was free from the Dursley's for about a week or more, depending on whether he was allowed to stay with the Weasley's for the rest of summer. He nudged Ron and gave him a suggesting nod towards his parents. Ron got the clue.

"Mum, Dad? Will Harry be able to stay with us after camp is over?" he asked with his kid voice. Harry knew that it never worked with Ron's parents but it was worth a try. Mrs. Weasley turned around in her seat.

"Is that alright with your Aunt and Uncle Harry?" she questioned. She stared into his eyes, he knew that she was trying to tell if he was going to lie or tell the truth. He honestly didn't know what he was going to say so he tried to wing it.

"Well, I am sure it would work, they don't really enjoy having me there and I don't really enjoy being there," he said trying to sound as calm as he could. He looked at her, in the eyes, for the first time since she asked him this question. She had a concerned look in her eyes. As though she was worried.

"Harry, if you would like to come stay with us for the rest of summer, it would be a pleasure to have you." He sighed with joy.

"After all, Ron needs a roommate since Fred and George are in one room, Ginny and Hermione are in a room, and Percy and Bill are off at work." Ron and Harry looked at each other with the look of joy on their faces.

"Say, where are George and Ginny?" asked Ron looking around.

"They are at home waiting for Hermione to arrive. She is coming by fire," said Mr. Weasley with a concerned look on his face. Probably, because Hermione doesn't travel by floo powder very often. Harry was now smiling a satisfying grin to himself because he had guessed which twin it was. He was 100% correct. He wondered how Ron could tell them apart, after all they are identical. Even their mom gets them mixed up sometimes, just sometimes though, not all the time.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Fred and Mrs. Weasley had dozed off into a light sleep. One of the two were snoring, Harry couldn't tell who though. Soon they were rolling into the Burrow. It was now 6:00 AM. They had exactly one hour to pick up everyone, and their things, and to get to the station. Once they got there they got all the trunks that were by the front door, they grabbed the kids. The car was absolutely cramped. There was three people in the front, Mr. Weasly, driving, and Fred and Ginny in the passenger seat. Everyone else was in the back. It wasn't that bad considering the ride was only fifteen minutes long.

Once they got there everyone climbed out of the car and got their things. The train was leaving in 30 minutes. It was better to be early so that they could get a good compartment to themselves, but that probably wouldn't be a problem considering the whole school wasn't riding the train this time. They made their way to platform 9 3/4. That was where the Hogwarts Express would leave. A lot of the muggles stared at them with their owls and Ron's rat. They soon reached platform 9. Now they had to run into the wall to get to the wizard platform. You would think people noticed them do this, but apparently not. Once they got through the border between worlds, they boarded the train, saying goodbye to Mr. Weasley. It was soon time for the train to leave. The whistle blew and the train was off. Everyone waved at Mr. Weasley through the window of their compartment. After they couldn't see him anymore they sat back and relaxed.

Hermione pulled out her copy of The Daily Prophet and started reading. Fred and George got into a heated discussion about there soon to be, joke shop. Ginny had left to go sit with some of her fifth year friends and Ron and Harry were play wizard chest. Hermione wouldn't play with them since she thought it was an inappropriate game. The food cart pulled around and they each got a snack. It seemed like forever to them but it was very soon that the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, and they could see Hagrid's big outline greeting the train, he had a big stupid grin on his face as he waved.

They got off the train. It was around noon, on a sunny Saturday. It was the first time Harry got to see everyone who was going to be with them for the whole week. Neville was there, so was Luna. He was so not excited to see her. He had enough of her in school.

"Welcome to the first summer camp ever in the history of Hogwarts!" boomed Hagrid's voice.

"Please follow me; we will cross the lake and head up to Hogwarts. There, Dumbledore will give a speech to welcome you to this special week. When you get to the Great Hall, could you please take a seat at your house table." He turned around and started walking and everybody followed.

Once they got to the lake there were seven row boats waiting for them. Each boat had two lamps and four paddles. Each one could also hold up to four people. Hagrid jumped into his boat which was the last one in the row. Everyone else followed. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all climbed into one. They waited, once all people were in there boats, the boats started rowing on there own, after all they were going to a magic school. This was the first time that they had crossed the lake that day.

"It is so beautiful!" exclaimed Hermione as she looked into the crystal clear water. You could see right down to the bottom.

"I don't see the beauty," Ron groaned, he was looking hard into the water with a frustrated look on his face. Hermione shook her head and gave a deep sigh.

"Oh, Ron," she rolled her eyes. Harry chuckled lightly trying not to hurt Ron's feelings. They pulled up to the docks. Hagrid's boat first, then they all followed. Once everyone got off they hiked up to the castle. Harry, along with everyone else, was smiling.

"I can't believe we are finally here!" beamed Harry.


	3. Arrival

_**Chapter 3: Arrival**_

**A/N: Thank you for reading the first part of my story. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed. I wish more people would read my stories though! Special thanks… once again… to randomness101 –Fanfic Freak. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Hagrid opened the front doors and the students saw a dark figure emerging from the hall.

"Hello students." The voice was cold and emotionless. Harry froze and all of the happiness inside him left.

It was Snape.

He knew that this moment would come, but he'd been having so much fun he didn't even think about his teacher-to-be.

"Good afternoon professor," chimed the students in fake cheer. They were respecting students, but Snape was _so_ unrespectable.

Snape turned on his heal and marched, into the Great Hall. Hagrid followed with the students not far behind.

Once they all sat at their house tables Dumledore rose from the head table and walked to the podium.

He cleared his throat then spoke. "Good afternoon students!" Dumbledore's cheerful voice rang throughout the hall.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore!" chimed the students in a happier tone than they did for Snape.

"We have gathered here today to start, hopefully, a new tradition here at Hogwarts. As you may know we have never done anything like this before in the History of Hogwarts. It is our honor here today to be with you. Classes will start at 3:00 this afternoon. Dinner is the usual time of 6:00. We will eat now and then you will report to your common room and unpack until class. Classes are followed as said so on your schedule that will be given to you in a couple of minutes when the mail owls come." with that Dumbledore seated himself at head chair.

All of the students turned towards their table where, at that very second, were filling with tons of magnificent, exotic, delicious, foods. Harry turned to Ron hoping to start a conversation but he was already stuffing his face. So Harry dug in too. The food was one of the many things Harry had been looking forward to, since Aunt Petunia made the grossest foods on the planet.

The mail owls swooped in through the ceiling. There was one for every student and they all carried one piece of parchment. It was their schedules. Ron and Harry ended up having all classes together but, sadly Hermione only had one class with them. Once dinner was over they got up and left the hall.

"I swear Harry, I am bloated right now!" complained Ron. Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's because you stuffed your face at the feast," Hermione pointed out. Ron gave her a teasing angry glare.

"I'm sorry that mum hardly feeds me!" Ron whined in the most pitiful voice he could muster. Not pitiful enough; they all knew that was a lie.

"How did you grow two feet then?" Hermione teased.

"I only grew a foot and a half over the summer," said Ron in a "smart aleck" tone. Harry tried to hide the fact that he was laughing. They were now half way up the stairs to their dorm.

"I wonder what the password is?" Hermione thought aloud. "Maybe we should try to use the password from last year." They arrived at the fat lady portrait.

"Lemon berry?" said Ron in a questionable tone.

"No. Didn't Dumbledore tell you the new password?" said the fat lady in a really snotty tone. Harry and Hermione exchanged worried glances. They stood there and waited, fatefully, listening to the fat lady sing. Suddenly Neville and Ginny walked up.

"Thank goodness you guys showed up." said Hermione as she stood up and strode over to them, "We were never going to be able to get in." she claimed. The fat lady giggled and Hermione glared at her.

"Water rhinos," Neville chimed nonchalantly.

"Correct," sang the fat lady. She swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. They all walked into the common room. Ron pulled out a pen and started writing on his hand.

"What are you writing?" scolded Hermione as she rolled her eyes.

"Nothing…" said Ron, hiding his hand. Although they all knew he was writing down the password.

They all split up. Each to their own gender's dormitory. They all started unpacking.

"This is going to be the best week ever," Ron commented. Neville, Ron and Harry were the onlt one's in their dormitory; the others couldn't make it.

It soon came to be time for their first class. Ron and Harry headed down to the quidditch field where Snape would give them their first lesson.

"I am looking forward to the lesson, but not looking forward to Snape," Ron admitted. "I wonder if they will actually let us apparate today."

"Probably not," Harry sighed. Ron slouched all the way to the field. Harry didn't know what to expect when they got to the field but he was sure that they weren't going to actually apparate today, but maybe he could be wrong.

They arrived at the field at around ten to three. Not many people were here yet, but the people that were there were happily talking amongst themselves.

That was until Snape arrived; then it fell silent.

"Students, please find your own space somewhere in the field where you can hear me!" Snape commanded. The students did as they were told.

All of the sudden one of the girls screeched.

"It's a unicorn!" she pointed over to the forbidden forest. Sure enough there was a unicorn standing watching them from the outskirts of the forest.

"10 points from Ravenclaw for blurting out," Snape said to himself, marking on his clipboard. The girl didn't care though she just kept talking.

"I'm going to name it Kara!" she shrieked. Snape sighed, mostly from frustration. The unicorn turned and galloped back into the forest and the girl started crying.

"Miss. Cringe if you would be so kind to either _leave my class or stop crying_!" Snape requested in a not-so-sweet way. She sobered off.

"Oh my god, he is such a Scrooge!" mumbled Ron to Harry.

"Tell me about it!" Harry said under his breath.

"Now, since that is over," Snape sighed. "Over this week you "lucky" students have signed up to take an apparition class."

Luna raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss. Lovegood?" Snape sighed in a "I could care less what you have to say" voice.

"Will we actually get to apparate anytime this week?" asked Luna in her sweet voice.

"Yes and no. By the end of the week most of you will be able to apparate, just a little ways. The others will not be able to apparate." On that note Snape looked at Harry. Harry knew that Snape was not expecting him, or Ron for that matter, to apparate. Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances. Ron and Harry knew that this was not going to be a fun week. The only thing that they did during that class period was answer questions.

They walked into the dormitory and Neville was sitting on his bed with his hands wrapped tightly around his knees as he was rocking back and forth with a scared look on his face. When Harry looked to where Neville was staring he knew why.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the random outburst of unicorns. My friend Kara, wanted me to write about them because she thinks they are awesome… so yeah! Thanks for reading. 3**

**-robinhood9994**


	4. Danger

_**Chapter 4: Danger**_

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through this. I know not many people have read the story but thank you to those who did. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and I hope to update again soon.**

* * *

_They walked into the dormitory and Neville was sitting on his bed with his hands wrapped tightly around his knees as he was rocking back and forth with a scared look on his face. When Harry looked to where Neville was staring he knew why._

* * *

There was Dobby, sitting on Harry's bed looking around like nothing was wrong. Neville, on the other hand, was about to scream.

"Dobby, how did you get here?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter! I have come to see my savior," Dobby replied in a happy tone. He was now standing leaning on the bed posts to get closer to Harry. He was wearing two extremely mismatched socks and a witch's hat. His neck tie was made of different patterned materials that also did not match at all.

"Oh, okay…" started Harry until Dobby rushed past him towards Ron. Dobby hugged Ron. Ron just grimaced at Dobby's touch.

"Master Ron! It has been such a long time since Dobby last saw you!"

"It's nice to see you too," Ron mumbled in disgust as he rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you come sit with us Dobby?" Harry suggested while simultaneously patting the bed he sat on. Dobby raced over, leaping on the bed. While all of this happened Neville managed to get up and walk into the bathroom still with a frozen expression on his face.

"Dobby, are you sure that is the only reason you came to see me?" Harry asked Dobby who turned and looked at him with his big, crystal-like eyes.

"I-I can't… say, Dobby-Dobby must not say."

"_Dobby_…" Harry pressed. Dobby gave in.

"There is grave danger here at Hogwarts, Harry Potter. Harry Potter MUST leave Hogwarts." Harry's mouth was hanging open and Ron was looking from Harry to Dobby from Harry to Dobby. All of the sudden Dobby jumped up and started hitting his head against the bed post.

"Dobby, Dobby, DOBBY! STOP IT!" Harry got up and grabbed the squirming elf. Dobby was yelling at himself, "Dobby is bad. I am a bad Dobby."

Harry tried to get his attention but it didn't work. He kept squirming and yelling.

"Harry Potter demands Dobby to stop," Harry ordered in a firm voice. Dobby immediately stopped and looked at Harry.

"Dobby is sorry," Dobby pouted. He started crying, once again, into his little hands.

"Dobby it is okay, just tell me what you mean when you say I am in danger." said Harry as he tried to comfort Dobby.

"Well, Harry Potter, sir, see Severus Snape came into the kitchen this afternoon and took different types of foods, herbs, and spices, and told all of us house elves that if we told anybody we would be in danger." Harry's mind was racing, _why would Snape do that? Why would he put the school in danger unless he was back under the wing of You-Know-Who?_

"Dobby it's okay you did the right thing by telling me." Harry couldn't think any more. He was so stunned. "Dobby you should really get back to the kitchen before they realize that you are missing."

"Yes, Harry Potter, whatever you say Harry Potter!" With a flash and a loud crack Dobby was gone. Harry got up and walked into the bathroom to check on Neville.

"Neville, he is gone, you can come out now!" Harry called. Neville stuck his head out of the bathroom and proceeded out as soon as he knew the coast was clear.

"What was that thing?" Neville asked, terrified.

"It is my old friend Dobby," Harry replied in a casual tone. "He works in the kitchen with all of the other house elves."

"There are more of them?" croaked Neville.

"Sadly, yes," Ron said, rolling his eyes. Neville turned to him, and then shook his head.

"Why didn't I know of these _creatures_before?" mumbled Neville.

"It's because they work in the kitchen and clean our common rooms after everyone has gone to bed," Harry told him. Neville looked at him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" asked Neville. "They are here in the common room, at night, and I never knew? I am so stupid."

"No one else knows but me, Ron and Hermione. You're just as smart as any other student at Hogwarts." Neville looked up a little more hopeful, and then his face fell, again.

"What did that thing mean by there is danger at Hogwarts?" He looked at Ron then Harry, who then exchanged nervous glances.

"Yeah… about that, we don't really know yet. Sometimes Dobby says stuff he doesn't know about." Harry knew he was lying the instant it came out of his mouth but he wasn't going to scare Neville anymore than he had to. In the past when Dobby had warned him of danger, Dobby was always right.

"Okay well I am going to bed now to think this all through," Neville decided aloud. Neville slid under his covers and Harry was sure that they had lost him for the night. Neville liked to sleep when he was stressed.

"Neville that's the most intelligent thing you've said all day," laughed Ron. "I'm 'gonna go to sleep too."

"I'm right behind ya," Harry smiled. With that everyone in the dormitory fell asleep.

* * *

"_Well, Harry Potter, sir, see Severus Snape came into the kitchen this afternoon and took different types of foods and told all of us house elves that if we told anybody we would be in danger." Why would Snape do that? Why would he put the school in danger unless he was back under the wing of thou who shalt be named?_

_Harry was walking down the stairs to leave the castle. His feet were taking them to Hagrid's cabin. He couldn't stop and he didn't know why. He turned around the corner so he could see Hagrid's house. Fang, Hagrid's dog, was lying on the ground in front of Hagrid's door. The door was wide open._

"_Hagrid!" Harry called, now getting anxious and desperate. He was now running to the door. He was so scared. Who would want to hurt Hagrid? He is so harmless. Harry walked in the door._

"_Hagrid!" he shrieked. He was lying on the ground, beaten. His arm twisted in an ungodly position and his face displayed a bloody nose and black eye, not to mention the various scrapes all over his body._

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and Ron was sitting over him, shaking him, asking him to wake up.

"Are you okay, you were screaming, 'Help!' What's wrong?" Ron asked, plenty worried.

"I… it's, nothing."

_I think._


End file.
